


March 14th

by cactuscreature



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oral, Pi Day, national steak and blowjob day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactuscreature/pseuds/cactuscreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stress with the job keeps Dean on edge, and when he takes it out on Cas it makes things even worse. For March 14th, Pi Day/National Steak and BJ Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	March 14th

**Author's Note:**

> A late fic for Pi Day because I found out a day late that it was also unofficially blowjob day. So of course this was the first thing that came to my head. My beta was on vacation so please excuse my poor editing.

In honor of March 14th. 

It was only begrudgingly that Dean took his place next to Cas on the motel couch. Sam took quick glances between the two over his laptop and Dean pretended he didn't notice his brother's questioning gaze.   
He knew it wasn't really a reason to be mad, but he was still pissed. If only a little. Dean guessed it was the stress of the job really getting at him, but with no other outlet for his anger he let himself grow frustrated at Cas. It was so easy to throw backhanded comments and snide remarks at the guy, he was so thick nothing seemed to phase him. Everytime Cas made a small error or did something profoundly stupid Dean let off a little steam giving him shit for it. It seemed to be working fine for him and Cas didn't seem bothered by it either.   
So when Cas came back from the food run without Dean's requested pie, of course he bitched him out. It was just a simple, "So where's my pie Cas? Loose you're brain along with your wings?" Dean thought he'd say something about being all light or something so very Cas like that. This time, though, he didn't. He grew quiet and withdrew himself, he hadn't spoken or even looked at Dean for the last hour.  
And it was making Dean fucking pissed.   
That wasn't Cas behavior. He was supposed to have a dimwitted 'new-to-human-' comeback. Not get upset and ignore him.   
And it was the ignorance that really pissed Dean off more then anything.   
"Hey, Cas-" he said gruffly, like he was clearing his throat. Cas ignored him again, he didn't even move to acknowledge him. Instead he looked to Sam.   
"Any luck?" the angel asked him, pointedly turning away from Dean and cutting him off.   
"Uh, no. Not yet." Sam replied awkwardly, looking between the two again. Cas hummed and returned to being silent.   
"Look, Cas, I'm-" Dean started again before Castiel cut him off again. This time by turning on the television. "Cas, I'm trying to-" He turned the volume higher. Sam started to look nervously between them again. "Cas, will you-!" He coughed loudly and set the volume higher again.   
Dean felt anger bubble to the surface of his mind and he let loose a low grunt, reaching forward and ripping the remote out of the angel's hand. He turned the tv off and threw the remote across the room.   
"Cas, will you fucking look at me?" he half yelled, half growled. Sam had stilled, only his eyes daring to dart back and forth. Cas took a moment before turning to Dean with his name branded scowl.   
"What do you want, Dean?" he said evenly.   
His calm rage sent Dean in a whirlwind, his own lame excuse for anger draining from him faster then the color could rise in his face. He sputtered, choking on his words before he attempted to speak. He tried out a word or two but they kept getting tangled on his tongue. Dean's heart did a flip while his stomach fell right to the ground. His head unable to tell if he was more fearful or turned on by the fury behind Cas's cold blue eyes. Cas just glared deeper into him and let out a huff of air.   
"Um, right, I'm going to go for a walk. Maybe a run..or a marathon.." Sam said as he gathered some things and made his way to the door, almost unnoticed by the other men.   
"What the hell, Cas?" Dean said when the noise of the door closing snapped him back into reality. Cas just squinted at him, eyebrows knitting together even more. Dean felt his stare shoot another line of heat through him, cleared his throat and clarified, "What's with the cold shoulder? I mean I know I said something stupid but there's no reason to get so bent about it."   
"Sorry, Dean," Cas said, layering his emotion onto the other's name, "I guess I lost my patience with my brain and my wings."   
"I didn't mean it to be so-"  
"So what, Dean?" Cas cut into his half apology again, "Because if you're about to say 'so bad' or 'so offensive', it was Dean. It really was."   
"Shit," Dean breathed, moving his hand to rub at the back of his head in a nervous habit, trying to focus on why Cas was mad rather then the way his glare sent heat to pool near his stomach. "I didn't mean it, Cas. It's just.. you know we're all under a lot of stress and-"   
"And you thought you could take it out on me?" Cas said, and Dean almost heard a hint of pain leak into his steely voice. "I know you have. I might not fully understand humans but I'm not stupid."   
"Cas-"   
"So don't treat me like such. I am not your emotional punching bag. I'm sorry Dean, I know that's all you want from me but I can not keep doing that." he said, grinding he's words slightly. Dean looked into his eyes again and could swear there was the formings of a frustrated tear there.   
"Cas," Dean reached out and grabbed the angel by both shoulders, making him start slightly in surprise and causing a trickle to leak from his eye. "Hey, you're not my punching bag, you're my friend Cas. Hell, you're more important to me then that. Don't you know that by now?"   
Cas just stared at him, anger giving way to disbelief and then confusion.   
"If you mean that, then why would you be so rude to me this last week?" Cas asked suspiciously, seemingly unaware of the wet trail beneath his eye.   
"I was letting off steam, and I messed up, okay?" He said, letting a reassuring smile cross his lips, "I shouldn't have said all those things to you, Cas. I had no idea you were so upset."   
"Are you apologizing to me?" Cas asked, and Dean nodded. Cas pulled back on his suspicious glare and moved back slightly. "Are you sure you're Dean?"   
At that Dean laughed and reached up to absently mindedly wipe the lingering tear from Cas's cheek. Cas leaned back to stare at his hand like it had offended him and shot another questioning glance at Dean.   
"Dude, it's me." He said, raising his hands in a shrug and moving out of Cas's personal space, shaking with another laugh. "Would a demon really get so mad about pie? Even to fit a role?"  
Cas paused to think that over and his face softened.  
"I suppose not." he said fondly, smiling for the first time that night.   
Dean nudged him playfully, "What's so funny?"   
"You've never apologized to me outright before," he replied, smiling like he had a private joke, "It was nice."   
Cas's smile had almost the same effect as his anger and Dean felt like his heart was going to burst. He tried to swat away an urge or two from the front of his mind when he spoke, "Don't get used to it."   
"Oh I won't." Cas said confidently in his sarcasm voice. Dean felt his chest swell again, that goofy voice was something Cas only used when his mood was being lifted. It was dumb and stupid and so very Cas and Dean told himself he didn't think it was cute. Not at all.   
They fell into a companionable silence, Deans' eyes fall shut and he let himself take a moment to just enjoy sitting next to someone who trusted him. Something warm brushed his hand and rested on top of it, spreading a wave of heat through his whole body that came to rest inside his torso. He shook away thoughts of what is could be and his mind drifted to Cas's eyes and the rage he'd seen behind them. He shook away that thought too.   
It wasn't until a moment later that he recognized the warm presence on his hand. His eye peaked down the space between the angel and himself. He flicked his wrist, flipping his palm over and snatching the hesitant hand resting on his. He blushed and gripped Cas's fingers between his, despite a moments twitch by the other's digits. A grunt escaped his throat and he sent a silent prayer that Sam wasn't going to walk back into the room.  
"Dean?" He heard Cas question from next to him but he pretended he didn't hear. The temperature of his face grew and he could feel his flush spreading down his neck. When did he get so soft?   
He felt Cas shift beside him, heard a shaky breath being drawn close to his ear, before there was a soft press of lips to his jawline. He swallowed, slid his eyes to the side, glancing right into Cas's questioning gaze. The blue sucked him straight up and he shut out the sight of them as he felt himself get dizzy. He angled himself towards where he knew Cas was and felt hot puffs of breath on his mouth before he grumbled, "Well, are you going to show me- what ever you say about the pizza man- or what?"   
"No, Dean, I'm not." Cas said softly against his lips before gently pressing their mouths together.   
Dean let himself be dragged into the slow pull and press of Cas's lips against his, his hand roamed up to cup Cas's cheek and his fingers tightened on the fingers still in his possession. It was agonizingly slow but Dean let it drag out, afraid to move faster than Cas wanted. He pulled back to take a breath and stared into Cas's eyes again.   
"How is that not the thing about the pizza man?" he asked, honestly confused. Cas's brows knit together again, his head tilting sideways ever so slightly.   
"This means more then pizza men. Besides, you told me not to talk about that." he said bluntly, and Dean let out a little laugh before tucking Cas back into himself and kissing him soundly.   
Dean felt like he spent eternity mapping out Cas's lips with his before he pulled back and began his exploration of the crevouses on his face. And when he found himself on Cas's mouth again, the angel pulled him inside for a sloppy exchange between their tongues. He leaned back to ask another question and the man under him let out a whimper of protest.  
"Why are you kissing me?" Dean asked, his question coming out as barely an unbelieving whisper.   
"Isn't that what you do when you care about someone?" Cas countered.   
"Well, I suppose but normally you don't kiss your guy friends, even if you really care about them." Dean replied with a chuckle.   
"Why do you do it then?" Cas asked, and Dean's heart fluttered again.   
"Well, you usually kiss someone because you want them in bed, honestly. Or if you love them or something." He tried to explain while his blush flooded to his ears.   
"I feel that about you." Cas said matter of factly. Dean felt himself sputter again.   
"I- which one are you talking about, Cas?"   
"Both, if possible." Cas breathed out, pulling on the lapels of Dean's shirt slightly. "I don't know much about being in beds but I do know about love in theory."  
"Yeah that's possible, jeez Cas." Dean let out, "Where did this all come from, anyways?"   
"You apologized to me." He answered right away, "And said I was more important then just a friend. And you didn't shake off my hand. "   
Dean kept quiet as the thought over everything the angel was saying before he felt a tug on his hand and turned his attention back to the messy haired man before him.   
"Dean." he almost sounded pleading, "What do you feel about me?"   
The answer came out of his mouth before he had a chance to think. "I feel like you do, Cas. Just like you do."   
And when Cas pulled him back to his mouth and kissed him with more urgency then before he realized it was true. He knew exactly where Cas was coming from because he was right there with him. Right there tenderly exploring each other's mouths and lips and necks and having no idea what they where doing or where it was going. But he didn't care. He just let everything go and fell into Cas's scruffy chin and chapped lips and long thick neck.   
The more he kissed Cas, the more Cas pushed back twice fold and Dean grinned at the reaction. He made the raging storm of a heavenly host whimper and moan with the press of his teeth and the soft swipe of his tongue. Trailing open kisses past his collar, following Cas's fingers as he unbuttoned his own dress shirt, Dean felt a strange power sweep through him.   
It was like he realized he could do this to Cas. Cas the force of nature that raised him from hell. The same Cas that tried to outshine god. He listened happily to his groans and sucked up hot pants into his mouth. He tested his boundaries, kissing along his chest and down his sides. Dean nipped and licked at Cas's collar and hip bones, he grazed a hand softly over his nipple and listened to the sweet sound of Cas holding his breath.   
The pool of heat in his waist grew and throbbed and he glanced to the dress pants Cas seemed to favor, smiling from ear to ear when he saw the bulge there. He looked to Cas' face, and had to take a step back and admire him. His entire body was flushed and he was pulling in shallow, rapid breaths. He had leaned back ever so slightly and tilted back is head. Pride swelled inside Dean along with arousal and he reached out, kissing Cas again soundly before pushing him into the couch.   
"Dean?" He asked, his voice unsteady and hazy.   
"Tell me if you want to stop, okay?" Dean assured him and Cas nodded. Dean went back to sloppily kissing and dragging his mouth across Castiel's stomach and flicked his tongue underneath his waistband. He heard a hiss let out from above him but when he paused Cas's hips raised slightly toward him.   
"Why are you stopping?" Cas asked faintly.   
Dean just huffed a laugh and went to unbuttoning the trousers before him. He pulled the slacks down slowly, trailing small red marks where ever his lips landed and leaving lines of them down Cas's inner thighs. When he moved up to Cas's underwear and was gently running his fingers around the edges he looked back up to the angel.   
"This isn't new to you is it? There was the Reaper.." he said slowly.   
"There was but- ah." Cas took a moment to pull in heaping breaths, "It wasn't like this."   
"Good." Dean said and he carefully pulled the briefs away from their rightful place and down Castiel's legs.   
Dean had never sucked a guy off before, but for whatever reason he felt like Cas deserved it, so that was exactly what he was going to do. He leaned down, let his hot breath reach it while he thought up a battle plan and bobbed down to plant a kiss on the head.   
Cas seemed to spring to life in that moment, he moaned out Dean's name and his hips bucked. His hands gripped harder into the couch and Dean's shoulder and he flexed his fingers.   
"Do that- again-" he managed around labored breaths.   
"What's the word, Cas?" Dean said teasingly, kissing around the angel's base instead.   
"We've discussed this, Dean, it's-" Cas ground out hotly, but Dean moved up to run the edge of his mouth along Castiel's shaft and all that came out was a breathy moan.   
"I meant, 'please'." Dean laughed and he took Cas's head between his lips, sucking it into his mouth and leaning down to suck him in as far as he could go.  
Dean worked up and down, pulling off to lick at the sides of Cas's cock or lightly nip at the soft sacks hanging below it. He listened to Cas repeat his name, mixed with panting and moaning and swearing that Dean didn't even know Cas knew. Cas's hands gripped tightly into Dean's short hair and shirt and he'd occasionally buck up into Dean's mouth, fucking him roughly for short burst before Dean stilled his hips.   
"Dean...I don't-ah- I can't..hold-nnn-.. De-dean.." Cas's shattered breaths came like sweet music to Dean's ears and he moved one of his hands down to palm his own throbbing erection. He pulled Cas in deeper, then swallowed around his dick. Cas gave a sudden pulse and exclaimed something Dean didn't recognize, the noise hurt Dean's ears and he found himself unprepared for the onslaught of liquid into his mouth. Cas seized, streaming out phrases in another language, and rode it out unknowing as Dean attempted to swallow every drop.   
When his breathing finally level, he raised himself to his elbows and glanced lazily down at his freckled partner.   
"Dean?" he asked, voice wavering.   
Dean swallowed one last time and took a deep breath, shivering. "I'm okay."   
Cas seemed to realize what happened because he sat up pulling Dean up close to examine him. "Are you okay? Did it taste awful?"   
"Well," Dean said exasperatedly, wiping away cum from his mouth, "It's no pie that's for sure."   
Cas stared at him for a moment before smiling softly and pressing a kiss to Dean's lips. Almost immediately he pulled a face and sat back, his normal scowl back into place.   
"You're right, it's not pie." He said and Dean almost collapsed laughing. He leaned down and kissed the laughing Dean again anyways. Calming his heaving chest and thoroughly reminding Dean of his still present erection. "Dean?"   
"Don't worry about it, Cas. I got it." Dean said as he opened his legs, intent on taking care of himself, he unbuttoned himself without hesitation and shimmed out of his boxers just enough to tug on himself.   
He only got a few strokes in before his hand was being replaced with another. He looked up questioningly at Cas who just nodded and focused back in on slowly jerking Dean off. He tried to move his hand back, to help but Castiel let out a low, "Dean, no."   
Dean wished he have admitted to Cas in that moment how much more he felt it when Cas bossed him around like that. But the blush spanning his entire body already and the hot breathy groans didn't leave room for more embarrassment. He watched as Cas tugged and pulled and stroked him in different speeds and pressures, finding different little nooks that caused him to catch his breath. When one was followed by a shaky breath or moan, Castiel would steady himself there for a while before swishing his thumb across a more sensitive spot.   
He was sloppy and all over the place and Dean was pretty sure he had no idea what he was aiming for but it was Cas. Cas touching him, Cas who had withered under his mouth, Cas who left earthquakes in his wake. And that was enough for Dean, who came tumbling over the edge and all over Cas's hands way too early with a hissed, "Cas!"   
Dean was almost upset at himself for coming so soon until he looked into Cas' face. The angel look so pleased behind his concerned star blue eyes and Dean leaned up to kiss him again, as tender as he could muster while he shook in the after shock of orgasm.   
He felt Cas' sticky hands on his cheeks and pulled the angel down into him on the couch, kissing and licking gently and listening to his soft puffs of breath. He felt like time could go on forever like this, like he'd been placed under a spell. He wished it would never end as he flicked his tongue over Cas' lips for the thousandth time that night.   
It was a startled cough from behind him that broke their spell.   
Cas' head shot up and Dean leaned back to locate the source. To his dismay, shock and mostly horror; Sam had come back and was standing in the doorway with a box of pie in his hands.   
"So um, did you kiss and makeup then? Cause I got the pie." Sam said, pulling his signature smug bitch face.   
"We did plenty of kissing, yes." Castiel stated matter of factly.   
Dean felt his entire body flush again, this time not in a good way, and he groaned.   
"Get yourselves cleaned up and come eat this damn pie." Sam called, setting the pie on the table and stepping out the door again. "I'll be back in five and you'd better be dressed."   
Both men stood and tried to clean up. Dean prepared himself for the most mortifying night of his life. 'But hey,' he thought as he held hand with Castiel beneath the table, 'at least I finally get my pie."


End file.
